


Heatstroke (Steak x Reader)

by foodfantasies (hereisnowhy)



Category: Food Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Female Master Attendant (Food Fantasy), Other, Porn with Feelings, Reader-Insert, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:48:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22124335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hereisnowhy/pseuds/foodfantasies
Summary: Though you’d long had feelings for Steak, you didn’t think he could possibly feel the same way about you. That changed when he returned home one afternoon with a humble gift for you.NSFW. Female-bodied reader (DFAB) but no gendered pronouns used to refer to them.
Relationships: Master Attendant/Steak (Food Fantasy), Steak (Food Fantasy)/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 40





	Heatstroke (Steak x Reader)

It was a quiet Sunday afternoon. Shafts of sunlight poured through half-shaded windows, spilling warm golden light across the kitchen table, your book, and your cup of tea. You watched illuminated motes of dust float lazily in the air, and as you heard the faint ticking of a clock in an adjacent room, you sighed.  
Steak and Red Wine has both gone out on errands, so you had the place to yourself for most of the day. You’d enjoyed the peace and solitude for the most part, but as the day waned you found your mind wistfully wandering towards one of the two in particular.  
Those intense eyes, strong shoulders and deep voice — who could blame you for falling for him? While Red certainly had his own innumerable charms, you couldn’t deny you’d lost your heart to Steak long ago.   
You heard the front door open and you perked up immediately, banishing your lovelorn thoughts with a shake of your head. You listened closely, and upon hearing heavy boots on the floor and the faint clanking of metal, you knew who it was.  
“Welcome home, Steak!” you called out happily.

He glanced in the direction of your voice, startled. He _had_ wanted to see you right away, but now that he was faced with the actuality of it he felt anxiety twisting in his stomach.   
“Master Attendant,” his voice boomed back, “Is Red Wine back yet?”   
“No, he’s not here,” you replied, puzzled by the immediate question. “Is everything okay?”   
“Yes, I’ll be right there.”

As much as Steak hated to admit it, when it came to wooing you, Red Wine always seemed one step ahead of him. Courtesy and gentility came naturally to Red, and he was constantly holding doors open for you, bringing you gifts, and showering you with compliments. Things like that… well, they weren’t the kind of things Steak usually thought about. Protecting you, keeping you safe, all the practical logistics associated with that — those were the things that usually occupied his mind. He was proud of his dedication to your well-being, but was painfully aware that his vigilance didn’t bear the same fruit as Red’s affectionate endeavors did. It was Red’s way with words that frustrated Steak the most; it was in that matter alone that he knew he was beat. He’d see your face light up at a compliment or blush when Red whispered something in your ear, and jealousy burned fiercely in his chest. This fueled his desire to make his feelings known to you, but he knew nothing when it came to matters of the heart, and had long languished in frustrated self-doubt.

Steak looked down at the flower he had brought home for you, tangled emotions making his head and heart ache. He had picked it on a whim. When he saw it on his way home he instantly thought of bringing it back for you. He was tired of the jealousy and insecurity that constantly gnawed at him. He wanted to tell you how he felt, but dammit, he was never good with words… he’d have to make do with this. 

When he entered the kitchen you noticed he held one hand behind his back and seemed reluctant to meet your eyes. You cocked your head to the side, making a question of the gesture. He cleared his throat and took a step towards you, holding out his hand; there was a cheerful yellow flower clutched in his fist, and as your eyes darted from the petals to his face and back again, his cheeks reddened.  
“This flower is for you,” he muttered. 

Your heart skipped a beat. From your perspective, you had seen Steak and Red Wine as they ever were — constantly squabbling brothers-in-arms whom you knew would die for each other, and would sooner die than admit it. You’d seen their constant competition for your attention as yet another symptom of their bizarre rivalry, and had no idea there could possibly be genuine emotion at the heart of it. But this one little gesture from Steak, so unlike him, so unexpected; it was a total deviation from what came naturally to him. He had been motivated purely by a desire to express his feelings… to show affection for you.

“Oh, Steak, it’s beautiful,” you marveled, your heart soaring as you accepted the precious gift. You took the flower and tucked it behind your ear. “It’ll wait right here while I search for the perfect little vase for it.”  
You reached out, palms up, imploring him to place his hands in yours. He did so, cautiously, his deep red eyes full of shy curiosity. His hands were warm and rough, but not unpleasantly so… You liked how they felt. You laced your fingers and his together, stepping closer to him.   
“Steak, I’m so happy,” you said, a rosy blush glowing in your smiling cheeks. “Thank you so much.”  
Your look of genuine joy took his breath away.

 _This is it. This is a good time. Just… do it,_ Steak urged himself, flustered. He leaned down, drawing closer to you, and swallowed thickly before opening his mouth to speak.  
“M-Master Attendant, I—“ 

Suddenly, you heard the front door open and close.   
“Master Attendant?” Red Wine’s sharp voice called out from the foyer.   
_No! This bastard!_ Steak thought frantically, _He’s going to barge in here and ruin everything!_

You saw the look in his eyes and almost laughed. You’d had a similar, if less colorfully-worded, thought. You wanted with all your heart to hear what Steak had to say. This moment was as precious and fragile as the flower he’d given you. Red’s interruption would distract him, cause him to withdraw and shut his feelings away, and this moment between you would be lost, a dropped thread you weren’t certain could be reclaimed. 

You looked up at him with a twinkle in your eye, grabbed his hand and pulled —   
“Quick, in the pantry!” you whispered, dragging the both of you inside and closing the door as quietly as possible.

You were standing chest-to-chest inside the cramped space, the only light filtering through slats in the door’s decorative paneling. He looked down at you and saw you raise your finger to your lips in a gesture of silence, a mischievous little smile on your face, your eyes full of laughter as you gazed up at him. His heart was full to bursting. He smiled despite himself, wrapped one strong arm around you and pulled you closer against his chest. Your decision to hide away with him had given him a surge of confidence, this show of your favor towards him over Red bolstering his nerve.  
You heard the smart tapping of Red’s shoes on the tiled floor, followed by his irritated huff when he rounded the corner and found the kitchen empty.   
“Attendant?” he called again. To muffle your giggle, you buried your face in Steak’s chest. Triumph coursed through him like a surge of adrenaline.   
You heard the footsteps recede and head upstairs. You glanced up at Steak, wide eyes shining in the dim light, the flower he had given you still tucked behind your ear.

It was at that moment that he reached the peak of his courage, a hasty ascent fueled by your laughter, your smile, the feeling of your body against his; he knew if he didn’t act now he may not ever, and so he kissed you, hard enough to push your back into the shelves behind you. Boxes, cans and bottles rattled at your impact. Though taken completely by surprise, this was, in your opinion, the best thing that could possibly happen to you, and you immediately demonstrated your approval in the eagerness of your own kisses. You hands flew up to his chest, slid over his shoulders and came to rest at the back of his neck, pulling him to you, encouraging him to continue. His lips were surprisingly warm, his enthusiasm was dizzying, and you melted into him, mouth opening in a plea for more. God, his tongue; even warmer than his lips, almost _hot,_ slipping into your mouth and spreading an intoxicating heat throughout it. When he finally drew back your head was spinning and your core was throbbing. The kiss had spoken for him, a verbal confession no longer needed.   
“Steak,” you panted, stroking his chest, “Please, don’t stop. God, I’m so happy.”   
He closed his eyes and pressed his forehead against yours.   
“Master Attendant,” he said, his voice thick and strained, “I feel a burning sensation in the pit of my stomach. It's so hot I can't stand it…”

Slowly, cautiously, you reached out and brushed your trembling fingers across his stomach. He exhaled slowly through his nose, lips pressed tightly together and jaw set. Your fingers traced downwards, dipping and rising over his rolling abdominal muscles, and he took another shuddering breath. You could feel the heat radiating off of him before you’d even touched him, and now you felt that here, below his navel, the heat was at its most intense.   
“Can I…?” you whispered, and he looked down at you through half-lidded eyes, a small grunt of affirmation escaping him. Were it not quite so dark in the pantry, you would have seen that he was blushing furiously, the tips of his ears almost as red as his hair.

Your fingers nervously skimmed the front of his trousers, immediately locating the firmness pushing insistently against the sturdy fabric. You felt it throb at your touch; you gasped and felt your knees grow weak. Dizzy with wanting you gasped under your breath, applying gentle pressure with your hand and stroking him. He wrapped an arm around you once again, pulling you closer.   
”Master Attendant…” he groaned, pressing his face against the top of your head as you leaned into him.   
You pushed harder with your hand, caressing him, feeling the daunting length and impossible heat of his arousal and experiencing your own desperate spike of desire.   
“Steak,” you said breathlessly, “I want you, if you’ll have me, I—“   
An exasperated little chuckle rumbled in his chest.   
“I’ll have you right here and now,” he growled. “I can’t wait any longer.”   
  
You took a deep breath and exhaled shakily as he slid his hands over your sides and his lips sought yours for another kiss. You initially relented, but knowing you couldn’t stay here, you broke away and tried to pull yourself together for a moment.   
“We’ll need to get Red out of the house,” you muttered.   
“Why? Let the bastard know you’re mine,” came his gruff reply as his hands caressed your rear, gripping and squeezing.   
“Oh, so you _want_ him to hear us?” you challenged, despite the little moan escaping you as his strong hands sought more sensitive areas. “I didn’t know you were such an exhibitionist...”   
He grumbled, releasing you from his grip. “I have an idea. Stay here,” you whispered. 

You listened for another few moments, then quietly opened the door and slipped out into the kitchen. You shut the door behind you and proceeded to the sink, turning on the tap. Opening and closing a few cabinets for good measure, your noisy efforts were rewarded as you heard footsteps rapidly approaching.  
“Attendant, there you are!” Red exclaimed as he entered. “Where have you been?”

You turned to look at him quizzically.  
“I’ve been here, you must have just missed me,” you replied, returning to the sink and moving some dishes around. You were desperately trying to act natural, to ignore the hot pulse of excitement between your legs.   
Red’s eyes narrowed, but he dismissed his doubts with a shrug and approached you.   
“Well, Attendant, you look lovely,” he said, “You’ve got such a glow about you today.”

Definitely just flushed and a little disheveled from your closet tryst. You thought of Steak hiding there still, listening to the whole exchange, and fought the urge to laugh. You dried your hands on a dishtowel and flashed a shy smile.   
“Thank you, Red,” you said, “You flatterer.”   
“A flatterer? I object. That implies I don’t mean what I say,” he replied with a grin.   
You giggled and waved a hand at him dismissively. Red frowned; you weren’t acting like yourself. These reactions of yours weren’t satisfying him. “You seem distracted, Attendant, do tell me what’s wrong?”

 _Yikes. Okay, let’s do this.  
_You sighed theatrically, leaning against a counter and crossing your arms.   
“I’m sorry, Red, I’ve had a terrible headache for hours,” you answered, pinching the bridge of your nose. “And I wanted so badly to make a pumpkin pie today, and I realized just before you came in that we’re out of pumpkin—“   
“Allow me, Attendant,” Red interrupted, “I was going to step out again anyways, there’s an order at the clothier’s I need to pick up. I’ll bring back whatever you need.”

 _Success.  
__“_ Oh, Red, that would be wonderful!” you exclaimed, clasping your hands together. “Thank you. I don’t know what I’d do without you.”   
“You won’t ever need to do without me,” he said primly, winking and bending at the waist in a tidy bow. “How lucky you are.”

You felt a little guilty, but as the front door opened and shut again and you heard Red lock it from outside, the guilt was swept away by an avalanche of nervous excitement.

You opened the pantry door with your hand over your mouth, eyes wide.   
“I can’t believe that worked,” you giggled. “Oh, poor Red. How angry will he be if he finds out?”   
Steak stepped forwards, grabbing your shoulders.   
“Don’t talk about him anymore,” he said brusquely. He kissed you again. Those few minutes in the pantry had been agonizing; you’d left him at the height of his need, and just hearing Red speaking to you made his blood boil.   
“Lead me where you’d like to be, or it’ll be here,” he muttered impatiently, pressing you against the counter, leaning down to nuzzle your neck.

* * *

Steak shed his armor, the heavy thumps as it hit the ground muffled by the bedroom carpet. He shrugged off his overcoat and your eyes roved across his broad frame and well-defined muscles. The sculptural perfection of his body took your breath away.  
“Oh my god,” you whispered under your breath.  
He studied your reaction, pride swelling in his chest. If this body of his could please you as well as it could protect you, all the better. The fire in his belly burned hotter than ever. His powerful protective instinct and passionate desire were now united, and he thought of holding you, of covering your body with his and pushing in to you until you the two of you were as one. Until his body was all around you and deep inside of you, and nothing and no one could take you from him.  
“I’m not good with words,” he said. “Let me show you my feelings for you with my body instead.”   
He came to you, embraced you, and kissed you again, the fierce heat of his mouth and tongue once again leaving you breathless. He took a step back, pulling you with him, and your hands pressed against his chest, pushing him down into bed.

You straddled him, knees on either side of his waist, and his hands eagerly roved your hips and rear, relishing every roll and curve of flesh on your body, grasping and kneading hungrily. The feeling of your weight pressing down on him was driving him crazy, and he arched his hips up into you, desperate to feel more.   
“I can’t wait anymore,” you breathed between kisses, finally pulling back and rolling off him to peel off your lower garments. He began to fumble with the button on his pants and you eagerly climbed back atop him just as he undid them; you grasped them and pulled them down his hips, then moved up to align yourself properly, your naked flesh rubbing up against him through his undergarments. The heat of his erection was unbelievable, so much warmer than any human could possibly be.   
You leaned over him, locking eyes with him — seeing in their red depths his nervousness, his affection, his desire — and planted a gentle kiss on his lips. 

You tugged his undergarments down and gasped as you saw his hard cock finally freed, the carnal beauty of it, flushed and rigid, perfectly shaped; swelling to its thickest point along the center of the shaft, tapering slightly to the well-defined head. You felt your pulse in your throat as your eyes traveled next across his rippling stomach and broad chest, finally resting on his flushed face as he watched you admire him, his expression somehow both bashful and yearning.

You slid your folds over him, pushing down on the full length of his cock as you trapped it between your vulva and his stomach. He moaned and threw his head back, and you rocked your hips slowly, slicking your arousal up and down his shaft.   
“God, I can’t wait to feel you,” you gasped as you felt his cock throb beneath you.   
He was unable to speak, jaw clenched, eyes shut, head turned to the side. He threw one arm up and ran it through his hair. You could see him blushing from ear-to-ear, one brow twitching slightly as he strained to hold back further groans.   
You raised your hips, his cock sprang up and you shifted forward slightly as you lowered yourself down, pressing down on the head right at your entrance but only enough to tease. He gasped, a shaky hand grabbing on to one of his own horns as he felt how close he was to entering you.   
“Please,” he croaked, opening one eye to look at you and swallowing hard.

You leaned over, pressing your lips against his. With a sigh you gently eased down on to him, feeling yourself spread and stretch around every decadent inch. It was so hot, _fuck_ , it was almost burning you — your senses were overwhelmed, the heat and pressure so intense they were indistinguishable from each other. You moaned and kissed him again in desperation, your tongue hungrily seeking his. As you settled your weight on him and felt the pressure of him inside as deep as it could go, his hands gripped your hips, pulling you down and rocking your body against him.  
“God—“ he choked, arching his back, his fingers digging into your flesh. His jaw was clenched so tightly you could see the tendons in his neck straining.

The feeling of him grinding into you sent a shudder through you from head to toe, and you nearly collapsed on top of him. He couldn’t possibly be any deeper. You kissed his chest, his neck, and he slid his hands up and down your back. You felt so gloriously full, the heat of him radiating through to your core. You saw him breathing deep, his jaw still clenched tight, felt him throbbing inside of you, and you couldn’t wait any longer; you rolled your hips and slid up and back down on his shaft, your walls caressing him.   
A moan rose in his throat, a sound unlike any you’d heard him make so far; it was low and breathless and deep, and you kept up the slow motions of your hips, hungry to hear that sound again. You felt his body relax under you as pleasure swept over him, eliminating all else save for the sensation of you riding him.   
  
“Master Attendant,” he finally spoke, his voice a bass rumble, “Hold on to me…”   
You threw your arms around his neck, buried your face in his chest just in time; his hands clamped down on your hips again, but this time he thrust his hips up as he slammed yours down onto him.  
You squealed and gasped, yelping a frantic “oh, _yes_!” as he moved, the desperate pleasure in your voice spurring him on. With remarkable strength he began to pump harder and faster, his legs working to bolster his thrusts up into you. You felt a dull static buzzing at the back of your mind, his cock ramming hard into you and rubbing up against a spot deep inside that had you curling your toes.

“ _Steak,_ oh _fuck,_ yes, _yes,_ ” you squealed over the lewd smacking sounds of flesh-on-flesh; the break in your voice spurring him on as he lost himself in the feeling of you, surrendering his mind’s control over his body.   
He hadn’t planned to let you stay on top like this; but he also hadn’t anticipated your enthusiasm, nor even in his wildest dreams had he imagined anything could feel this fucking good.

“ _Harder_ ,” you pleaded, your teeth scraping his skin, your fingers digging into his shoulders. He rose to the challenge, muscles surging, his pent-up longing for you finding its fullest release; you could practically hear your teeth rattling together as he hammered up into you.   
“Oh, _God,”_ you groaned, “yes, that’s it, come on, come for me, _come,_ that’s my good boy—“

 _Fuck.  
_You’d done him in.

The sound of your pleasure-shattered voice frantically urging him on had already pushed him to the edge, but your praise — the words you moaned through gritted teeth in the throes of your ferocious hunger — was what finished the job.   
With a guttural groan he thrust up into you once, twice, thrice, using his hands to grind you against him exactly the way he needed, his orgasm tearing through him with incredible force. You uttered your own blissful cry as you felt his hot, explosive seed bloom deep within you, and you squeezed your inner walls tightly around him, milking him for every last drop, pulling everything you could into the deepest parts of you.

As his waves of pleasure subsided you both settled into stillness, your head on his chest, his arms around you. He was still buried inside you, and you’d occasionally feel him pulse and throb as his body wound down. You covered him with kisses; his chest, his neck, his face. Each one reassured him you were happy, each one promised him you were his.

You listened to the sound of each other breathing and the pounding of your hearts. It was quiet. Neither of you felt the need to say anything at all.   
Something bright yellow caught your eye, and you realized it was the flower he’d given you, fallen from its perch in the flurry of excitement. You reached out for it, plucked it from the tangled bedsheets and returned it to its place behind your ear. He watched as you did this and smiled, chuckled softly, and stroked your hair, feeling happy, and grateful, and proud.

After a few minutes of silence, a thought suddenly occurred to him.   
“Master Attendant,” he said shyly, “Did you…. did you finish, as well…?”  
You glanced up at him quickly.   
“Oh! No, but I’m so happy, I don’t need to this time—“   
He sat up suddenly, lifting you up with him so you remained on his lap, and kissed you. His hands cupped your bottom and he stood up, your legs instinctively tightening around him to hold on, but he quickly turned to lay your back on the bed and climbed over you.   
“Show me what to do,” he murmured as he nuzzled your neck, “Please.”

As you wrapped your arms around him, melting under his affectionate caresses, you closed your eyes and hoped to God Red would take his time coming home.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and supporting my work.  
> If you’re on Tumblr, please follow me at tumblr.com/foodfantasies for weekly updates on what I’m working on.


End file.
